Love Makes the Flowers Grow
by fanwriter1245
Summary: Erik hears Eponine singing one night, and approaches her, astounded by her voice and her beauty. Eponine refuses to trust him at first, but then decides to meet him. They begin to form a bond neither ever expected. But with the revolution on hand, and Eponine's insistence to fight, can they withstand the ultimate test? ErikxEponine. Based on Phantom musical and Les Mis movie :)
1. The Meeting

**I love this couple a lot. So I know the dates are all wrong, but that's fanfiction for you. I mean, look at the Jelsa fandom. Anyway, I hope my characters aren't too OOC for you. I tried my hardest, but Erik is a hard person to write for.**

**Erik: No, I'm not.**

**Me: Yes, you are. Now shush, I'm trying to talk to my readers. Hope you enjoy this story :)**

* * *

><p>Eponine was heartbroken. She had been betrayed by the one person she loved most in the world. She hated that stupid blonde more than words could describe.<p>

She felt rain begin to fall, but she made no attempt to find cover. She walked through the empty streets of Paris, allowing the rain to soak through to her very bones. Maybe it could wash away the pain she was feeling at losing her beloved. She had done so much for that boy, and it didn't even matter to him.

Ever so softly, she began to sing.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime. Erik's favorite time of the day. It was especially nice on a night like tonight, when cold rain soaked the pavement. That meant that everyone was inside or taking shelter to protect themselves. Even the beggars shielded themselves from sight. And that meant that Erik was free to roam the streets. He still had to be careful if a lone soul was out, but most of the time, he was able to go wherever he wished.<p>

It had been a long time since that beautiful girl left him for another. His heart still ached for those precious brown curls and delicate pearl white skin. He was still in love with her, even though she was married to her lover. Every night, he thought about her and desired to have her beside him again.

He didn't think he could ever love another as much as he did her.

As Erik walked the streets, he began to hear faint singing:

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

It was obviously an alto song, and he liked how it sounded, despite the fact that he preferred soprano music. Cloaked by the blackness of the night and the shadows cast by the walls, he searched for the owner of that beautiful voice.

_In the darkness the trees are_

_full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me_

_forever and forever!_

Her voice was flawless. He finally found the source of the voice. He was surprised to find that the voice belonged to a beautiful young girl. She had gorgeous black hair that was dripping wet from the rain. The tattered brown dress she wore was completely drenched, which caused her to shiver and cross her arms over her chest to keep warm. Her eyes were full of a deep pain that matched the words she was singing.

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life I've only been pretending._

_Without me, his world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known!_

She belted out the last note so boldly and full of sorrow that it made his own heart ache for her. He was surprised to hear how similar this sounded to his situation with Christine.

She sang her last notes with even more sorrow:

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own._

He emerged from the shadows and clapped for her.

She quickly spun around and looked ready to run.

"No, wait!" he cried before she could do so.

"I thought I was alone," she said quietly, but firmly, anger edging her voice.

"I'm afraid not. I must say, mademoiselle, you have a wonderful voice."

The girl did not respond to what he said, but asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Erik. I live at the Opera Populaire. Believe me when I say that I have heard many voices come and go in the place, and yours surpasses many of them."

The girl just looked at him.

"You need not be afraid, mademoiselle. I do not wish to harm you."

"That's hard to believe from a man like you. People like you don't take kindly to people like me."

"We have more in common than you may think."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come behind the Opera House tomorrow, and I will tell you everything you wish to know."

"How do I know that isn't some trick?"

"I'm afraid you don't. But I will be waiting in the hopes that you do take me up on my offer. After all, what have you got to lose?"

The girl remained silent at his words, and he knew that she knew that he was correct.

"Might I have your name, madam?"

She sighed and said quietly, "Eponine."


	2. Learning More

Eponine stood in front of Marius's door, replaying that conversation with the man called Erik in her mind. She was trying to decide if he was being sincere of if he was going to kill her or something if she went to the Opera House. He said he didn't want to harm her, but people lied to beggars all the time to get them to do anything, especially those who were young women. And yet, his voice sounded quite sincere with a hint of pain behind it. What did he mean when he said they had something in common? If he lived in the Opera House, surely he was rich and well-kept, nothing like her. So why did he even speak to her? Most people like him wasted no time in their attempts to seduce people like her and take her away in order to steal her virtue.

He seemed different than all the others. And he was right. What did she have to lose?

Eponine took the letter out of her pocket from Cosette and read its contents. She thought her heart couldn't break anymore, but she was proven wrong. In anger, she shoved it back into her pocket and went inside to find Marius.

"I came to tell you that she's gone," she told him firmly.

"Gone? What do you mean?" he asked crestfallen.

"She's gone to England."

Marius ran out and back to the house as Eponine watched him go. She had loved him for so long, and that didn't even matter. She went back outside and leaned against the gate in sadness.

Tomorrow, she was going to the Opera House. If the man killed her, at least she would be free.

* * *

><p>Erik waited and waited in the safety of the shadows behind the Populaire. He desperately hoped that the beautiful girl, Eponine, would show, though he would understand if she didn't. She must've lived a hard life as a part of the poor society, and no doubt put little trust in others.<p>

He was lost in thoughts about her when he heard soft footsteps. On instinct, he backed further into the shadows until he realized that it was Eponine.

"Mademoiselle, you came."

"You were right. I had nothing to lose."

"I will answer any questions you have about me. I too have nothing to lose."

Eponine remained silent for a while, wondering what he meant by that. "Alright, fine. What did you mean when you said we had something in common? We're much too different to have anything alike between us at all."

"That's where you're wrong, madam. I can only assume that the song I heard you sing last night was about how you are in love with a man who loves another."

She slowly nodded her head, slightly embarrassed he was able to guess what was going on.

"I too lost my love to another," Erik said distantly, lost in the memory of his beloved Christine. "My Christine was an angel. An Angel of Music. Her voice was perfect and I had spent years teaching her how to perfect it. Over time, I began to fall in love with her."

"But someone she considered better came along?"

"Yes, a horrid boy named Raoul, a rich fop who knew Christine as a child. He took her away from me, and stole Christine's love for me."

"Cosette stole Marius from me. She's a stupid blonde who is the daughter of some rich man, so she can afford all these fancy clothes and actual food. Marius fell in love with her as soon as he saw her and I had to listen to them confess their love for each other."

"I listened to Raoul and Christine confess their love as well. It hurts greatly, doesn't it?"

"More than any pain I've ever felt. I've done so much for Marius for years and I've loved him for so long. And here he is, acting like I don't even matter anymore."

"I taught Christine as my student before she decided to try to forget me."

"The hardest part is that Cosette and I grew up together. She was the servant for my family. Her mother was too poor to take care of her and shoved her off on us. My parents physically and verbally abused her, and I just watched. Then she was taken away by someone who claimed to know her mother. And apparently, he's treated her well over the years. She's now part of the high society."

"Yes, I taught Christine when she was young, and now she is married to the fop and is part of the high society as well. I told you, mademoiselle, we have very much in common."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

Silence fell over the pair as they took in how much they were alike. Eponine took in Erik's features. He had black hair like hers that was slicked back and he was dressed in an all black, very nice looking suit. He stood very professionally, which made sense if he was a singer. He had a pure white mask on the right side of his face.

"May I ask you another question?" Eponine asked quietly.

"Anything, madam."

"Why do you wear that mask?"

It took a while for Erik to answer, but he knew that was coming eventually. "I was born with a deformed face. I was cursed as a monster."

"I've known many monsters in my life, monsieur, and you hardly seem like a monster to me."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but you do not know the whole story. I have killed people before. I killed a stagehand and I killed our lead tenor so I could have the role he was playing opposite Christine."

"I've known people who have killed too. In fact, Marius and his friends are planning a revolution against France in order to have liberation for those who are too poor to fight for themselves. Much blood will be shed."

"I have not heard of this. When will this take place?" Erik asked.

"Very, very soon. I plan on being there so I can help Marius. Perhaps if he sees me helping, he will realize how much I am willing to do for him. Things Cosette would never do."

"That is quite the plan."

"Will you be there to fight? If you killed before, you should have no trouble."

"I'm afraid I never leave the Opera House."

"You did last night."

"The streets were empty because of the darkness and the rain, which made it safe for me to come out of hiding."

Eponine fell quiet once more, before asking, "Can I see what is under the mask?"

"I'm afraid not. I do not show it to anyone willingly. It is too horrible for them to bear."

"I can handle it. I've seen many terrible things in my time, and I'm sure it's not as bad as you say."

"Maybe another time, mademoiselle, when we have gotten to know each other better."

Eponine was afraid to tell him that she probably wouldn't be seeing him too often again, especially once the revolution started.

"I would enjoy your company for a while longer if you would wish to come inside with me."

Eponine hesitated for a second, then realized that if he wanted to kill her or harm her in any way, he would have done so by now. "Alright."

He extended his black gloved hand to her, and she slowly took it. He gently pulled her along and led the way to his secret home down below the city.

Eponine was fascinated by what she saw as he led her into the catacombs of Paris. They reached a gondola, and Erik helped her into it, then proceeded to push it down a small underground lake. When they reached their destination, she was in awe of the place. It was a perfect little home, never seen by anyone but the one who lived there, and it was safe and comfortable. Better than anything she'd ever had, at least.

"This is incredible," she remarked. "You live here?"

"Yes, I do," Erik replied.

"I've only dreamed of living in a place like this. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so. The only disadvantage is that there is never any light other than what the candles give me. I do miss the sunlight dearly."

"I'd give up sunlight any day for a place like this. I live in a tiny inn with my parents who basically steal everyone blind. And, I must admit, I help them. But it's only because it is the only way I am able to be fed."

Erik went and got her some bread and meat he had. "You must be starved."

Eponine gingerly took it, and then began to devour it as her stomach begged for more of the food she was severely lacking. "It's the best food I've had in a long time."

Erik went over to the organ and pulled out some sheet music. "Mademoiselle, would you do me the favor of singing for me?"

"You want me to sing for you? Are you sure?"

"You've proved to me that you have a wonderful voice. I have some songs I've composed that have been begging to be sung by a voice like yours."

"I suppose so. But I must not stay too long. My mother and father will wonder where I am, and it's never good to have them wondering. They always jump to the wrong conclusions."

"It won't be long. Can you read music?"

"I'm afraid I did not ever have the privilege of ever learning how to read, monsieur."

"Well, then, I shall teach you the song."

"You wish to teach me?"

"Of course. If you cannot read, how else will you sing for me?"

Eponine was quiet. And in shock. This man seemed to lead a wonderful life, and yet he was talking to her and being friendly with her. No one was ever friendly with her. Ever. She was the dirt on the street everyone stepped on. She was the thief in the night trying to find food in order to survive for days without it. Yet, here this man was, making conversation and even inviting her to his home. Who was he, and why was he showing her such kindness?

For as long as Eponine allowed, Erik taught her some of the music he had composed. He found that she was a very quick learner and picked it all up quite fast.

Before long, Eponine insisted she had to leave, or else face a beating.

Erik took her hand and led her back up to the world above. Eponine surprised herself when she realized that she wanted to stay down there for much, much longer. Despite what she initially thought, she felt safe in Erik's presence more than she did on the streets or even in her own home. He wasn't bad on the eyes either. She was willing to admit that. As much as she tried to deny it, he was better looking than Marius, and he was actually giving her the time of day. Perhaps he could replace the ache in her heart at losing him, and she could replace the ache in his heart at losing this Christine.

"Thank you for coming, mademoiselle," Erik said as he prepared to part with her. "I know you probably thought against it, but I thank you for trusting me. I don't get that very often."

Eponine smiled, and blurted out before she could think about it, "I want to come again."

Erik's eyes widened. "You do? Well, you may come whenever you wish."

"Tonight, after the city is asleep?"

"Of course. I would love to have your company again."

Eponine started to leave before she turned around. "Thank you."

Erik seemed surprised. "For what?"

"For your kindness towards me. That doesn't happen a lot for me."

The two smiled at each other and Erik went to go underground, anxiously awaiting nightfall.


	3. Meeting in Secret

It wasn't hard to sneak away from her parents once night came. They had gotten quite drunk and couldn't even remember their own names, let alone that they had a daughter who wasn't supposed to go out.

She was careful to check around her, but not too many people were on the streets. She ended up making it to the Opera House unharmed.

"Erik?" she whispered to the darkness. "Are you there?"

No answer.

"Erik?" she tried again.

"Yes, mademoiselle, I'm here," she suddenly heard, making her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You just surprised me, that's all."

Erik took her hand, and once more, led her down to his underground lair.

"I just can't get over this place," Eponine said as she stepped out of the gondola.

Erik smiled at her. He had a nice smile. She wished he did that more often.

"When is this revolution you spoke of?" he asked her.

"It begins in two days time. Enjolras, the leader, plans to build a huge barricade in the middle of the street. He will lead his men in a procession down the middle of the street and then they will reveal their intentions and go to the barricade. Then they will do whatever they have to in order to win this revolution of theirs. I'm going to help them in any way I can."

"Are you afraid?"

Eponine was quiet. "Yes," she admitted. "But I want to do whatever I can to prove my love for Marius."

"I understand going to extremes to prove your love. Believe me."

"All I ever wanted was for him to love me. Was that so much to ask?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Love never is."

They both reflected on their lost loves.

"Well, will you sing for me again, mademoiselle?"

"On one condition: You call me Eponine now. No more 'mademoiselle.' It's too formal, especially for someone like me who can't even afford a scrap of bread."

"Very well, Eponine."

They went over to the organ and resumed the song Erik had been teaching her. It was so beautiful. Marius could never have done anything like this. He only knew his books and how to fight. And how to fall in love with the wrong person.

"You're voice is just lovely, mad—…Eponine."

"Thank you, monsieur. I'm glad I am able to please you," Eponine smiled.

She stayed down in his lair for hours, talking and singing with him. He had a perfect tenor voice that surpassed Marius's by far. With each passing second, she could feel her love for Marius dwindling. Erik could say the same about Christine.

Eponine yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"No, not really. I've learned to live on little sleep."

"I must insist that you get some rest before returning home."

"I can't. I must be leaving soon. My parents will wonder where I am."

"Please. You look exhausted. You can only go so long without sleep. I have the perfect place for you to rest. Just rest for a couple hours. It will do you good."

Eponine hesitated for a second before she finally agreed. He led her to a room with a pristine swan bed covered in soft satin sheets.

"It's beautiful," she said softly.

"You can rest in here. Sleep as long as you like."

Eponine crawled under the covers and she didn't realize how tired she actually was until she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Eponine slowly opened her eyes. She had never had such a good sleep in her entire life. The satin sheets hugged her petite form, as if begging her not to leave their presence.<p>

"Erik?" she called as she stepped out of the room.

"I'm here," he called back from the organ.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Quite long. It's been several hours."

Eponine's eyes widened in horror. "I have to leave right now."

"Is everything alright?"

"My parents are going to be furious! You have to take me back."

"Of course. Come, we'll take a shortcut."

Erik led her through a secret passage that reduced their travel time quite significantly. At first, she wondered why they didn't usually go this way, but her question was answered when she saw how dark and narrow the passageway was.

"Forgive me if I kept you longer than you intended," Erik apologized.

"It's not your fault. Thank you for giving me a nice place to rest."

She hurried away, but at the last second, she ran back to him and placed a soft kiss on the side of his face that was not masked. With a warm smile, she once again hurried back home.


	4. Eponine is Hurt--in More Ways Than One

"Erik?" Eponine once again called out to the shadows behind the Opera House.

"Eponine. You came back."

She smiled at him, but her smile looked pained. Without warning, her legs gave out. Erik caught her in his strong arms.

"What happened to you?" he asked, horrified as he noticed the multiple bruises tainting her white skin.

"I…I got hurt," she said feebly.

Erik slipped his arm under her knees and carried her down to the lair. He set her down in a chair near the organ. Then he left and returned with a bowl.

"What is that?"

"It's vinegar. It will help with your bruises."

He took a cloth and rubbed the solution on the bruises that had formed on her legs and arms.

He then got up and stood behind her. "May I?" he asked as he lightly touched her shoulder.

After a pause, she ever so slightly nodded her head. Erik gently lowered the straps on her dress, but did not allow it to fall lower than required in order to keep her covered. Then he applied the vinegar to the bruises on her neck and shoulders.

"Now," he said as he put down the bowl, "tell me what happened to you."

"It's nothing."

Erik was quiet before he growled, "Did your parents do this to you?"

Eponine looked up at him and slowly nodded again.

"I will make them pay for this."

"No! Erik, please. These are my battle scars. They show why I am fighting in the revolution tomorrow."

Erik placed his hand on the side of her face, and she leaned into it. "How could anyone ever do this to you?"

"I've had worse. Much, much worse," she admitted.

Erik was in slight shock. Had he really been so sheltered that he completely neglected the poor of Paris and did not even think about those living on the streets and how their virtue was stolen from them on a daily basis?

"You should rest again," Erik said. "It will help the bruises heal."

"I'm sorry. I need to go home."

"But you are not safe there," he said quickly as he took her hand.

"I'm needed for the revolution. I have to be ready."

She turned to leave and planned on taking the shortcut Erik had showed her previously. Then she turned back to him with tears in her eyes. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Erik was stunned at the sudden sign of affection and did not respond immediately. Then he allowed himself to wrap his arms around her small figure. They stayed in a tight embrace for longer than Eponine had expected. But she didn't care. She finally pulled away and presented him with another kiss on the cheek.

"Just in case I don't see you again," she cried.

She ran out of the room before Erik could stop her. Once above the ground behind the Opera House, Eponine broke down into sobs and sank down on the ground. She was scared and didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow when the revolution started.

In the lair, Erik was trying to piece together what Eponine had just done. Someone had actually hugged him, and not a fake hug like Christine gave him.

He had never fallen for someone so quick. Not even his Christine. It took him months for him to finally realize his love for her. And he was still surprised he had revealed so much about his life to this girl. He wasn't usually such an open book. When he lost Christine, he lost a lot more than his love.

But then Eponine said she probably wouldn't see him again. She could only be referring to the revolution that was to occur tomorrow. For the first time in many years, he was scared. He was scared for her.


	5. I Love You

In the midst of a funeral procession, quiet singing could be heard:

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men? _

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

All of the students who had been planning the revolution were on the sidelines. Eponine stood amongst them, disguised as a boy. She had on baggy clothes and actual pants with a hat to hide her long black hair.

The singing continued until all the students jumped in the middle of the procession and stopped it right then and there. Many citizens joined in as the students overtook the carriage. It began to move forward and Eponine stood next to it, looking up at Marius.

They stopped in front of a set of soldiers. Suddenly, a shot rang out and an old woman was instantly killed. The crowd went nuts and bullets began to fly as the soldiers brandished their swords. More people were killed before Enjolras screamed, "To the barricade!"

The crowd ran to the street and quickly built a huge barricade out of furniture and anything else they could get their hands on.

Eponine watched as Enjolras assigned a lookout to make a report about the soldiers' plans and learn of their battle strategy. Then she was assigned on sentry duty. She stayed on watch for hours until nightfall. Her mind drifted over to Erik over and over again. Despite what she told herself, she wanted to see him one last time before the real fighting began.

When her shift was over, she climbed down and found herself near Marius.

"Hey, little boy, what's this I see? Oh, Eponine, the things you do!"

"I know this is no place for me. Still I would rather be with you!" That wasn't entirely true anymore.

"Get out before the trouble starts! Get out, `Ponine, you might get shot!"

"I've got you worried now, I have! That shows you like me quite a lot!" Not that she cared.

"Get out!"

Eponine was confused. She still liked Marius, right? No, that wasn't right. She wasn't fighting to earn his affection anymore.

She stared distantly as Marius, wondering what had happened between them and how he felt about Cosette.

"Eponine."

Eponine whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice. "Erik?" He was no longer dressed so fine, but now wore simply a white undershirt with a plain vest and a revolutionary button. He still wore that simple white mask. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fight. People shouldn't have to suffer what you have suffered. You should be among the free."

"He's back!" they heard.

They watched as their lookout came back with his report, saying that there would be no attack, but that they intended to starve them out first. It was then revealed by the brilliant Gavroche that the lookout was none other than Javert! The man was taken prisoner by the students.

That's when a march was heard and the fight began. Bullets went flying. Erik was handed a gun and proceeded to shoot at the men on the other side of the barricade.

A lot of soldiers climbed the barricade and swarmed like spiders. Eponine saw with horror that one of the soldiers had a gun pointed at Marius at nearly point-blank.

She didn't have time to think about what to do. Knowing she was doing the right thing, she ran over to Marius and grabbed the soldier's gun and pointed it to herself just as the soldier fired. Pain shot through her entire body as she went into shock. She could feel blood start to seep through her shirt as she fell backwards safely behind the barricade.

"Eponine?" Erik panicked as he ran over to her. "What have you done?"

Eponine pulled the letter out of her pocket. "Give this to Marius," she whispered. "Tell him I'm sorry."

"No, you can tell him yourself."

Eponine sadly shook her head. "No. I can't." She opened up her jacket and Erik saw that her shirt was drenched with blood.

They both felt tears sting their eyes as they realized Eponine was dying.

"You did the right thing," Erik said quietly.

Eponine's hand went up to his mask. "Please."

Erik took a deep breath and allowed her to take his mask off. She didn't even so much as flinch, but gave him a small smile.

"You're beautiful," she said as she touched his face.

Erik took her and cradled her in his arms, holding on to every precious second he had left. "Please, Eponine, don't leave me."

"Erik…I love you…"

Never had Erik ever heard those words. "I love you too," he mustered out.

Ever so quietly, Eponine began to sing to him:

_Don't you fret, Monsieur Erik._

_I don't feel any pain._

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now._

_You're here. That's all I need to know._

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow._

Erik whispered to her:

_If I could close your wounds with words of love…_

The two of them sang to each other sweetly as Erik tried to help her forget about the bullet wound.

"I will stay with you till you are sleeping," Erik said to her.

"That's all I need to know." Eponine gasped as a wave of pain coursed through her. Erik pulled her closer to him. "And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain…will make the flowers…"

Tears flowed down both of their cheeks as Eponine could not finish her sentence. Erik placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips, which she returned as she caressed the deformed side of his face.

And then he felt her go limp and the kiss was no longer being returned.

"…grow…" Erik finished.

He hugged Eponine close to him and let tears fall freely down his face as he rested his cheek on the top of her head, letting her hair intertwine between his fingers.

"I love you," he whispered to her lifeless form.

* * *

><p>Erik fought valiantly with the other revolutionaries. Much blood was shed. Only two people left the barricade alive that day. None of the students ever said anything about his deformity, but accepted his help to fight. He was later killed during the battle.<p>

When the bodies were all lined up together and people tried to find their loved ones, Eponine and Erik could be found lying next to each other, their bodies holding each other's hand even in death.


End file.
